


The Kingdom

by aqua31092



Category: 15& (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua31092/pseuds/aqua31092
Summary: In which Seokjin and Taehyung are princes with very complicated love lives.Jungkook has been in love with Seokjin since he was a child the only problem is that now the older boy is married to Yoongi and still he can't seem to let go.Taehyung has spent the last few years dreaming of being with the two people he loves most in the world but one of them is slipping away from him and he doesn't think he can stop it.





	The Kingdom

Part One

The rising sun found the Kingdom’s crowned prince still seated in his office, attending to a great stack of documents that sat precariously atop his massive mahogany desk. Normally, Seokjin wasn’t the type of man to needlessly tire himself out but his younger brother would be returning home in just a few hours’ time and he had wanted to make sure he had ample time to spend with him. He had planned their meeting rather well out in his mind. They would breakfast in the drawing room they had shared as children and catch up on all they had missed out on in each other’s lives in the last three years. And after he had basked in his presence for a few hours, then perhaps he would let his brother go and find his loves. The two people he had never failed to mention and inquire after in his letters home.

The young man sighed and stretched out his arms. He stood and walked over to the large window that offered him a perfect view of the southern courtyard. During his father’s time as crowned prince, he had designated this office for his use as most of the castle’s ladies had frequented this particular courtyard. Seokjin sighed thinking of the womanizer his father had been in his youth. The young man had never really been one for meaningless liaisons though he had of course had his fair share of lovers. Now that he had married he had told himself that he would be faithful to Yoongi, though their marriage had not been born from love and their vastly different personalities made coming to understand each other rather difficult.

When the prince had made this study his own he’d had the yard remade to be used primarily as a playground for his dogs. He smiled as he caught sight of one of the newer puppies that had been born a few months ago now playing with one of its older siblings and suddenly he missed Taehyung terribly. He walked over to the ivory chaise that stood just right of his desk and in front of the massive bookshelf that lined the pale blue wall and threw himself ungracefully upon it. Namjoon would most likely scold him for putting off his work but he couldn’t help but wonder in what ways his younger brother would be changed. The military academy to which he had been sent was the most prestigious and grueling of them all. Seokjin himself had barely made it out with his sanity in tack and while he was sensitive he was not as fragile as his lovable eccentric Taehyung.

While Seokjin sat in silence worrying for his brother there came a knock on the door. Without waiting for an answer Kim Namjoon strode through the doubled doors looking rather awake and put together for the time of day. He was dressed finely in his scholarly white robes and his platinum blonde hair was combed neatly. Seokjin wondered how long those white robes would stay so pristine. Namjoon was known to be a rather clumsy individual.

“Good morning, Your Highness.” The younger man greeted politely.

Seokjin rolled his eyes. He wasn’t at all sure why the other man insisted in addressing him with such formality even when they were alone.

“Good morning Namjoon. Are you here to check on me?”

The blonde smiled and two charming dimples showed themselves. “Of course, it is my duty both as your advisor and friend. I do also come bearing some news as well.”

He pulled a slip of paper from his sleeve. “It seems Prince Taehyung’s party will be arriving sooner than expected.”

Seokjin sat up suddenly extremely attentive to his friend’s words. “And how soon is that?”

Namjoon grinned. “Well they entered the city gates about twenty minutes or so ago so I would say right about now?”

The older man hopped to his feet and scrambled to the door before he remembered himself and who he was. His friend chuckled and draped a fur cloak around his shoulders as the corridors had yet to warm. As they made their way towards the castle’s main foyer Seokjin could barely contain his smile. He wondered how his little brother would greet him. If he would hug him tightly as he had always done or shake his hand perhaps? After all, in these years he had spent away from home he had become a man both physically and in the eyes of the law. He couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness at that.

The pair neared the massive doubled doors that served as the castle’s north entrance and were pleased to see that the second prince and a few members of his party had already arrived and were presently being greeted by various staff. Seokjin took a moment to simply observe his brother. He had grown considerably taller though he was still not taller than him. His handsome face had lost some of its childishness and now seemed more striking than ever. But what caused the crowned prince the most pause was the cerulean military uniform Taehyung still wore. Seokjin decided he did not care for it. He did not need any more reminders that his brother was now a trained noble soldier and would be expected to fulfill certain responsibilities that would most likely put him in danger.

“Now, now your highness.” Namjoon smiled down at his prince. “Stop thinking so much and greet your little brother.”

Seokjin pouted at his friend but did as he said. As he neared members of castle staff began to catch sight of him and their bows and curtsies drew Taehyung’s attention.

“Seokjin!” The second prince exclaimed and the older felt an incredible relief flood his system as the younger boy embraced him.

“Taehyung…” He hugged his brother tightly to him. So grateful that he seemed unchanged from the bright teenager that he remembered that words seemed to be failing him. After a moment, he finally pulled away to get a better look at his little brother’s face. He cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the forehead forgetting there were people watching them.

“Hyung, you’re so embarrassing!” The younger boy complained but he was smiling.

Seokjin chuckled. “I’ve missed you Taehyungie.”

“I’ve missed you too Jinnie hyung.” He smiled playfully and looked to someone just behind him. “And so, did Jungkookie.”

The crowned prince followed his brother’s gaze to where a very handsome raven-haired youth stood dressed in the same cerulean military uniform. Though Seokjin couldn’t help but think it suited him more than it suited Taehyung. The reason for that perhaps being that the boy seemed to have the stoic aura most expected from soldiers. The oldest prince blinked slowly trying to comprehend the person before him. Taehyung had called him Jungkook and yet the mature young man he was now appraising seemed so unlike the cute adolescent that had followed the second prince off to school.

“Jungkookie.” Seokjin greeted him finally pushing down the surprise at how much he’d grown. “It’s nice to see you again.”

The young man approached slipping into a very graceful bow. “Your Highness, it’s a pleasure to see you again as well.”

A small smile graced Jungkook’s handsome face and Seokjin felt strangely shy. He ran a hand through his sandy brown hair and turned back to his brother.

“You haven’t eaten anything have you? I’ve asked that they serve breakfast in our drawing room. Jungkook of course should join us.”

Taehyung grinned. “Hyung you’re the best! I’m starving. All I’ve eaten for the last three years is stale bread and porridge.”

Seokjin winced in sympathy as he recalled his years in the academy. “Don’t worry Taehyungie, hyung will make sure you get nice and fat again.”

The second prince laughed as he followed his brother.

“What do you mean ‘fat again’?!”

XxX

Jungkook was very happy to be home. Though it was perhaps difficult to tell by his face alone. That, he knew, could be attributed to the crowned prince’s presence. Schooling his expression around Seokjin was something that he’d learned how to do very early on. Because of course it would not do for the world to know just how much Jungkook loved him. Especially now that the older man had married. He bit the inside of his lip to keep from scowling. Never would he have thought that he would lose his love to a vampire princeling of all people. Their Kingdom and the Eternal Kingdom from which Prince Yoongi hailed had been enemies for a very long time. Seokjin’s father, in an attempt to come to some sort of peace, had been treating with the bloodsuckers and in his infinite wisdom had decided to cement his sincerity with a marriage between the future king and one of the many princes the eternal kingdom boasted.

When news had reached him in the northern mountains where the academy was hidden among the snow Jungkook had been unable to hide his despair. Taehyung had consoled him quietly never saying a word about the implication of his tears. The obvious unfortunate truth that sat heavily between them as the younger man leaned against the second prince’s shoulder. That Jungkook loved the crowned prince more than words could express and that he had lost him before he had even begun to reach for him.

He held back a sigh and tried to focus on the impressive assortment of food in front of him. There were fried eggs, sausage, sliced fruit, folded crepes topped with whipped cream and strawberry syrup, chocolate and peanut butter pies, wild cherry tarts, fruit juice, coffee, and milk tea. It was truly a meal worthy of royalty. At the academy, they had only been served enough food to keep them from starving and even then, the food was not good by any means. Edible was the highest compliment the sustenance served there could hope to warrant.

Jungkook took a plate of crepes and drew another dish containing sliced sausage and scrambled eggs closer to him. He poured himself a glass of apple juice and turned all his focus onto his food. The ravenous boy ate quickly but neatly, even in his hunger he was unable to let go of the etiquette that had been drilled into him since he was old enough to remember. When he finally had eaten enough to warrant a sip of juice he looked up to find the rest of the table looking at him.

The prince’s advisor Scholar Kim was smiling at him. His most attractive feature, the deep dimples that revealed themselves whenever the older man was amused, cut charmingly into his cheeks. The second prince was also smiling though it looked entirely more devious as he was working through an abnormally large chunk of melon as he did so. Jungkook resisted the urge to scold him. Such behavior was beneath a man of his rank. And there was of course the crowned prince who was regarding him with a gentle expression. He was sitting next to the window allowing the winter sunlight to spill through upon his countenance illuminating Seokjin’s delicate features, light brown hair, and hazel eyes. In that moment, he was so beautiful that something deep within Jungkook positively ached with need. Abruptly he stood.

“Jungkook?” Seokjin questioned, his brow furrowed in worry. “Is something the matter?”

“No, nothing Your Highness. I have just remembered I have not seen my sister yet. I’ve been away from her for so long.”

The prince’s face softened in understanding. There was sympathy there that in the face of any other would cause his blood to boil. But it was his beautiful kind-hearted future king and Jungkook could not find within himself the capacity to feel anger towards the older man.

“Rest assured,” Seokjin continued. “Lady Yein has been very well cared for. Soojung has not left her side.”

Jungkook inclined his head in gratitude and made for the doubled doors of the drawing room.

“There will be a formal dinner party tonight, Jungkook. In honor of my brother’s return. We shall see you there won’t we?”

The young felt his heart stutter painfully against his rib cage. A formal event meant that all the royal family would be in attendance which now included the prince’s husband. Could he suffer through it? He looked at Seokjin who was looking at him with wide expectant eyes. Yes, he could. For his prince Jungkook could suffer through anything.

“Of course, Your Highness. I will be there.”

The lovely smile that blossomed like summer wildflowers upon Seokjin’s perfect face was reward enough. He bowed deeply and strode out into the corridor. When the doors had closed fully behind him Jungkook leaned against them and took a deep breath trying to regain control over himself. After a moment, he straightened and began making his way down the hallway.

His sleek black military boots clicked against the gleaming white marble flooring as he headed towards the rooms he and his sister called home. There had been a time of Jungkook’s life when he and his family had had a proper house of their own. It had been a beautiful sprawling white home by the sea and Jungkook had loved it. But at twelve years old that home as well as his parents had been ripped away from him and his twin sister Yein. His father had been mortally wounded in battle and his mother had followed soon after sick with grief. The King, Seokjin and Taehyung’s father had brought the orphaned siblings to live as his wards in his castle. When they’d arrived Prince Taehyung had been the one to greet them. Jungkook remembered him very clearly dressed in blue silk, his skin tanned from the summer sun, his deep brown hair made golden by the early morning light. The boy had been bright and gracious as he had led them to their rooms. They had been prepared with obvious care. A pair of spacious rooms with a beautiful little living space to connect them. One was a soft yellow with ivory curtains and smooth white wood furnishings. The other a pale blue with light golden curtains covering the wide windows and cream-colored fixtures. Taehyung had asked Jungkook rather shyly if he liked them and he had felt his heart warm towards the other boy at that moment.

Jungkook arrived at the smooth mahogany doors that led into the small drawing room that linked the two rooms of he and his sister’s suite. The doors opened easily enough into a bright space with pastel green walls, sheer snowy white curtains, and a smattering of cushioned armchairs, an ivory chaise and sofa.

The boy drank in the familiar sight and stood in the middle of the room beneath the sparkling crystal chandelier feeling a rather torn. He was awfully tired and he wasn’t sure as to whether or not he could take the deep sadness the sight of his sister always seemed to instill deep within him. The choice was made for him though as the glossy wooden door that led to Yein’s room opened to reveal a petite young woman. It was not his sister. No, Yein was as tall and long legged as he and possessed the poise of a dancer. The lady that was now watching him with serene dark eyes was familiar to him though.

Lady Soojung was another of the King’s wards. She was a regal girl around the crowned prince’s age with soft brown hair and lightly tanned skin. She wore a light blue gown with a square plunging neckline as was the fashion and a black choker around her slender neck. Soojung smiled and two very deep, very pretty dimples revealed themselves.

“It’s been a long time Lord Jungkook.” She inclined her head and the curled strands of hair that framed her round face moved with her. “I have taken care of Lady Yein as I had promised you I would.”

Jungkook forced a smile onto his face though he his insides were slowly filling with dread. “I knew that you would look after her my lady. I was not worried.”

“Would you like to see her now?”

_No_ , the boy thought to himself.

“Yes, I would like that.” He said out loud and followed Soojung into his sister’s room.

It was just as he’d remembered; spacious, yellow, white, and filled with sunlight and right in the center a canopy bed made of glossy white wood. Jungkook approached the bed slowly, knowing what he would find. Lady Yein lay upon her bed beneath heavy silken covers and a thick fur blanket. Her long golden hair fell in corn silk waves all around her and she wore a pale pink nightgown with long ruffled sleeves and a high buttoned collar. She appeared to be asleep, her pretty face was flushed with soft color and her expression was serene. Jungkook touched her cheek very gently a deep frown marring his handsome features. Though she seemed to be fine Yein’s sleep was an unnatural one. One caused by a wicked enchantment.

On the day of their fourteenth birthday the King had been so kind as to host a celebration for the twins. At some point during the party Yein had wandered away and Jungkook had gone in search of her. When he’d finally found his sister, she was laying among the wildflowers on the forest floor, her skin glowing softly with golden magic. That had been over five years ago and though there was still breath in her body and the lack of nutrients didn’t seem to affect her she remained asleep.

Jungkook sighed and bent down to kiss her forehead. He was pleased at least that she seemed to be well taken care of. While he and the second prince had been away thoughts of Yein had laid heavily on his mind. But as the crowned prince had promised him Lady Soojung had looked after her wonderfully. Her golden hair shone having obviously been recently brushed and her skin was smooth and clean looking. The young man approached the petite lady who was watching him from the doorway. He took her small hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles.

“Thank you for looking after her so well, my lady.”

Soojung looked pleased when he raised his head to look at her.

“You should sleep now, my lord.”

He nodded tiredly and left her in his sister’s room as he crossed the drawing room into his own bedroom. The servants had obviously cleaned it sometime before his arrival as the furniture and hardwood floor gleamed. The curtains had been pushed back to allow the sunlight in and a fire burned in the hearth to guard against the cold. Jungkook closed the door behind him and removed his tunic, trousers, and boots. He stood in front of his armoire in only his underwear. His wardrobe had clearly been updated to suit his growth most likely at Seokjin’s command. He picked out a loose long-sleeved shirt and baggy breeches to sleep in and settled beneath the thick ivory comforter and navy woolen blanket the bed had been outfitted in. Exhausted the young man fell asleep immediately.

XxX

 

The second prince moved tiredly through the corridors. He was exhausted and yet he could not seek out his bed quite yet. Not without seeing the two persons who so owned his heart. Even whilst he’d been away he’d thought only of the two them. He looked at the numerous paintings that lined the leafy green walls as he walked past. The young man had decided to begin his search on the castle’s second floor where the capital’s most accomplished minstrels, dancers, and actors resided. Taehyung’s father was known for his love of the arts and enjoyed nothing more than having beautiful renderings on his walls and handsome boys and girls with voices as sweet and unmistakable as the taste of honey to lighten his days. The lights of the prince’s life happened to be two such persons. Taehyung stared out a nearby window and sighed. He missed them terribly. He wondered how they had changed in the years they’d been apart. His lady was no doubt a woman now. Had her hair grown longer? Had she started painting her mouth red and her eyes glittering gold as the ladies of the court did? And his man was no doubt changed as well. Were his cheeks still soft and full? Did he still move with the fluidity of water across a dance floor?

“Why so sad my prince?” A jovial voice cut in, startling Taehyung out of his thoughts.

A slim smiling young man with smooth orange hair and crinkling eyes stood before the second prince. He was dressed in a forest green tunic, fitted breeches, and tall glossy brown boots. The man bowed expertly in Taehyung’s direction and the boy acknowledged him with a smile.

“Hoseok, it’s nice to see you again.”

Hoseok chuckled. “Somehow I doubt it was I you came searching for Your Highness but it is lovely to see you as well.”

“Ah, you know me well.” Taehyung replied rather embarrassed to have been caught.

“Yes, I do. Shall I brighten your day my prince and lead you to your two treasures?”

The young man perked up instantly. “Hoseok, you know where they are?”

“Of course, I do. Or hadn’t you heard Prince Taehyung that I am the leader of our troupe now?”

The prince blinked. “That’s wonderful Hoseok. Congratulations.”

The man grinned and gestured the prince follow him. They walked in silence through the corridors. Taehyung smiling a fraction when he noticed the older man was leading him to the series of art studios that were clustered towards the back of the floor. His loves rather enjoyed painting and were rather gifted in that respect. They finally arrived at a smooth single panel door. Hoseok turned the handle and pushed the door back for his prince. With a quick wink and a wave, he disappeared down the hall. Suddenly nervous Taehyung stepped cautiously inside.

All the studios in the castle were rooms with lofty ceilings and white washed walls upon which several painters had drawn their own murals, portraits, and landscapes; they also boasted glimmering marble floors and floor to ceiling windows that allowed in boundless amounts of golden sunlight. There were various canvases scattered across the room all of them turned to face the center to better observe whatever subject there might be at whatever time. At this moment, in this particular room, a young man occupied that space. He was slim and silver haired, with a beautiful face that was both sensual and cherubic at once. His feet were bare and he wore fitted black trousers and a loose long-sleeved shirt that was unbuttoned down to his navel; its jet-black color bring out the fairness of his skin. There was a black silk choker wrapped snugly around his neck from which hung a single silver charm: a crescent moon. Sunlight was pouring through the massive windows illuminating the graceful lines of his body. Taehyung thought his heart might explode. It had been so long since he’d last seen him and the prince’s fingers ached to touch the smooth planes of his body.

“Tilt your head slightly to the side.” A decidedly feminine voice commanded lightly.

Taehyung turned towards the voice. He hadn’t realized there was another in the room. It was a young woman. She stood in front of a rather large stretch of canvas, a slender brush poised in her elegant hand. Her hair was soft gold and her skin fair, almost translucent, like alabaster. The soft curve of her cheek and mouth was familiar to him; as was the twinkle of vitality in her large dark eyes. She wore a ruffled smock to protect the tender green gown she wore from staining. There was a white silk choker around her slender throat from which hung a golden charm in the shape of a bursting sun.

“Jimin.” He called out without thinking and two heads whipped in his direction.

The second prince had always found it rather funny that the two persons that ended up sharing his heart also shared a name. _Jimin_. It rolled so easily off his tongue. The weight of it felt familiar there.

His silver haired Jimin was the first to respond. His footsteps were soundless against the marble as he approached.

“Taehyung?” He said the prince’s name softly, as though he was uncertain as to whether he was there.

Taehyung smiled and held out his arms. “Jiminie.”

The other boy flung himself into his arms startling a laugh out of the prince.

“Taehyung!” The shorter boy pressed kisses to his cheeks and nose and lips. Taehyung cupped his face and kissed him properly on the mouth enjoying the feeling of his smooth, warm lips pressed so tightly against his own. He felt a steady warmth beginning to build in the pit of his stomach and he slipped his hand into the other man’s shirt running his fingers up the smooth planes of his belly and chest. Jimin gasped and pulled back, eyes bright and lips red.

“My prince I’ve missed you.” He murmured voice trembling with emotion.

Taehyung touched his face with gentle fingers. “And I you, my moon.”

The sound of wood dragging across marble was heard then and Taehyung turned to see that his lady had curved the easel atop which rested the painting she had been working on so that it faced away from him. She had discarded her smock and now approached the two men with her lovely green dress on full display. The prince swallowed as he caught sight of the plunging square neckline of her gown. It seemed to be the newest trend among the young women of the court. He had seen a few sporting such gowns as he had wandered the castle and yet the sight had not affected him nearly as much as the vision of his golden haired lover outfitted in the same design did. As she neared Taehyung could see her mouth was painted a bright pink and her eyelids shimmered with pale gold color. The prince reached out a hand for her and smiled as the girl’s delicate hand rested in his. He pulled her close so that his arm could encircle her waist. She looked up at him with her large eyes and Taehyung gave into the desire to kiss her. The heat that his silver haired lover had ignited in him was only stoked by the feel of his golden Jimin against him. The softness of her made something within him throb with longing. She tasted like berries and oranges. He drew back for a bit of air and began to mouth at her neck instead. Jimin reached up and placed her hands at his shoulders pushing him gently back.

“You can’t leave any marks, my prince.” Her cheeks were flushed and she stepped back smoothing down her corn silk hair. She touched his cheek. “I’ve missed you. You look so tired Your Highness.”

Taehyung nodded reaching back to hold his moon’s hand in his. “I am exceedingly tired, my sun.” He took her hand in his and kissed the smooth white knuckles. “But I wished to see you before I retired.”

“Well,” Jimin’s tenor voice spoke just behind him, his eyes concerned beneath his silvery fringe. “you’ve seen us, my love. Now you should go sleep. We can talk at the party.”

Taehyung pouted. “I’d like to do more than _talk_.”

He felt a pinch at his side and looked down at his sun. “Honestly, men have such one-track minds. There is time for that later, my prince. For now, Jimin is right you should sleep.”

“Will you stay with me?”

His loves looked at him hesitantly. “Only until you fall asleep. We have to rehearse for our performance this evening.” The silver haired boy replied and interlaced their fingers.

Taehyung smiled his agreement and held out his arm for his gilded haired lover. She took it though the prince couldn’t help but notice her reluctance. He made a mental note to ask if anything was the matter later when they were alone together.

XxX

The crowned prince’s rooms were in one of the several towers that the castle boasted. Seokjin smiled tiredly at the guards stationed at the entrance to his suite. The prince’s chambers were located at the very top of the steps and though this was something Seokjin usually liked about his personal rooms it was rather inconvenient at times like these when he was incredibly exhausted. He stepped into his antechamber and raised a brow as he caught sight of his two personal maids seated upon a sleek stormy blue chaise. They were dressed in the cream and russet livery of the castle staff and their long dark hair was twisted into neat plaits. They were perfectly pretty, though their expressions seemed troubled.

“Ladies? Is something the matter?”

The oldest one-- whose name was Dawon looked up at him with a furrowed brow. She stood quickly and pinched the girl by her side to do the same. They both curtsied.

“Your Highness, we came to clean your chambers as we always do but Prince Yoongi dismissed us before we could get anything done.”

Seokjin blinked. His new husband was a man of few words but he was not usually rude.

“I will talk to him. You may come back tomorrow. In the meantime, go help my mother’s ladies with the preparation for tonight’s dinner party.”

The pair nodded. “Yes, Your Highness.” They responded in unison before leaving in a flurry of linen skirts.

The prince sighed and stepped into the plush ivory of his bedroom. It was a grandiose and pristine space. The floor was polished marble beneath a series of thick white rugs. The massive bed, bedside cabinets, wardrobe, and small dining table were all made of glossy dark wood and there was a cozy alcove lined with numerous silk cushions that allowed a wondrous view of the Evergreen Forest and the distant snowcaps of the Azure Mountains tucked in the corner. There were two doorways on either side of the room. One led to a private bath and the other to a smaller room that had once been used as a dressing room but was now Prince Yoongi’s music room. It contained a glorious white piano, as well as Seokjin’s collection of quality crafted guitars, and tall shelves filled with books on composition, lyric writing, and several biographies of famous musicians long since gone. It had been the crowned prince’s wedding gift to Yoongi. His bright smile had taken Seokjin by surprise and it was then that he had felt the first stirrings of affection for his husband. The crowned prince had found him attractive on sight of course as blood drinkers were naturally alluring but he had seemed so frigid. Seokjin had wondered if he would be cold to the touch, if his smooth white skin would feel like ice against his palms, if his lips would raise goosebumps wherever they touched. But the reality had proved to be the opposite. Yoongi was hot, deliciously so. His skin had felt like flickering flames licking up and down Seokjin’s body as they’d moved against each other on their wedding night.

The crowned prince shuddered at the memory and busied himself with removing his clothing and shoes. He changed into a loose shirt and baggy pants before seeking out his husband. Just as Seokjin had expected Yoongi was in his music room sitting on the piano bench. It didn’t seem as though he’d been playing it though, as the fallboard was securely over the keys and the vampire prince was staring vacantly out the window. He had a lovely pale face, and dark hair the color of raven wings. His slender body was outfitted in a blue silk shirt and black trousers and his feet were bare. He looked every bit the brooding prince. Seokjin smiled.

“Yoongi?” He called his name and frowned when the other man looked up at him. He hadn’t noticed before how tired his husband looked. “Are you alright?”

Yoongi glared at him. “No, I am not, husband. I’m _starving_.”

Seokjin flinched at the accusation in his tone. He instantly felt horrible. He’d completely forgotten that his husband had not fed from him in the last few days with the excitement of Taehyung’s arrival.

“Forgive me, Yoongi.” He said softly as he approached the smaller man. Seokjin took the other prince’s hand in his and kissed the knuckles gently. Their marriage had not been one formed from love and yet Seokjin couldn’t help the affection he felt for the other man though he knew it was not returned.

The dark-haired boy pulled his hand away though his glare had lessened some and sighed.

“You were preoccupied with thoughts of your brother. It is alright.”

The crowned prince smiled and kissed him carefully on the mouth. “Would you like to drink from me now?”

“No.” Yoongi replied.

Seokjin blinked in surprise. “I thought you said you were hungry. Are you angry still?”

“No,” The vampire prince responded as he stood. “but you are exhausted husband. If I partook from you now you might faint. Sleep for a few hours.” He commanded lightly. “And then I will have you.”

The older man shivered at his husband’s words. Having a vampire drink from you could be either pain or pleasure; and Yoongi preferred pleasure. His bites always came when Seokjin was on the brink of ecstasy, begging for him.

“Will you accompany me?” He asked rather abruptly, suddenly wanting nothing more than to fall asleep holding the other man.

“Alright.” He answered gruffly and Seokjin could tell he was embarrassed. He smiled and led Yoongi to their bed.

 

Several hours later Seokjin was awoken by a sudden lack of warmth at his side. His hazel eyes flickered open and he was met with the sight of an empty bed. Sighing he pulled himself from the heat of his thick blankets and stumbled towards the bathing pool. The prince stepped into the balmy air, the black porcelain tiles were cool and wet against his bare feet and the distinct smell of pine assaulted his senses. His husband was rather fond of the scent. Seokjin smiled as he caught sight the other man, already naked and sinking into the steaming water of the obsidian pool.

“Yoongi,” The crowned prince called, his tone playfully accusing. “you left me alone.”

The vampire leaned back. He ran a wet hand through his hair before regarding his spouse with his black eyes.

“You are a grown man are you not? Besides, your brother’s dinner party begins in a couple of hours. I should look my best don’t you think? So that I don’t embarrass you?”

Seokjin chuckled. “I very much doubt you could ever embarrass me, Yoongi. That is something I’ve always managed just fine on my own.”

The other man frowned at that but said nothing and instead held out a hand.

“Come bathe with me, Seokjin.”

The prince shivered. Yoongi hardly used his name, choosing instead to refer to him as husband or something similar. The use of his given name was reserved for moments of passion. Seokjin slowly began to disrobe. He folded his clothing and placed it near Yoongi’s. He could feel the other man’s stare as he sank into the water but tried to appear as though it didn’t affect him. He dunked his head beneath the water and resurfaced shaking his hair out and wiping the wetness from his face. He looked to the other side of the pool and found Yoongi still watching him. His eyes were incredibly dark in his pale face. There was lust there. Seokjin swam towards his spouse, stopping about a foot away from him.

“Yoongi…” Seokjin began but the other man had already lessened the distance between them. Tapered white hands were cupping his face and then the crowned prince and his husband were kissing, _ferociously_. Seokjin’s fingers were tangled in Yoongi’s dark hair and he was trying desperately to get closer. It was always like this when they were together. The vampire prince was an ardent lover. Deliciously possessive and in control where their love making was concerned and Seokjin liked nothing more than to allow himself to be swept away. He pulled away for a quick breath of air before latching on to Yoongi’s pale neck, licking, mouthing, biting at the soft skin there.

“You’ll leave marks all over me, Seokjin.”

He pulled back a bit and touched his lover’s cheek. “Is that wrong? I had heard that marks made by your lovers were worn with pride in the Eternal Kingdom.”

The corners of Yoongi’s small mouth twitched with amusement. “It is true but the same cannot be said of your people.”

Seokjin paused. It was true that being seen sporting any sort of love bites in public was rather scandalous but staring at his handsome spouse the crowned prince couldn’t really find it in himself to care. He kissed the other man softly on the mouth.

“I dare them to say a word.”

Yoongi chuckled drawing Seokjin impossibly close. He closed his eyes as the vampire prince’s lips made contact with his skin once more. He lost himself in the sensation. Seokjin saw stars.

XxX

They were known to all as the pretty sun and handsome moon. Taehyung had named them so and even during the years he’d been gone the titles had remained. Jimin did not mind the nickname though she did not think herself very deserving of it. She looked up at the sky where the sun had sunk down upon the horizon. An hour more and it would be gone giving way to the ethereal moon. Jimin glanced over her shoulder to where the other Jimin stood, lovely and undeniably charming even while merely standing there and staring vacantly at a cluster of pale blue hydrangea. The flowers had been a gift from the Eternal Kingdom. Blossoms that did not die even in the harshest winter. The vampire prince had brought countless different kinds of seeds with him and so the gardens were always in full bloom.

They were standing in one of the southern gardens. The pair had escorted Taehyung to his rooms, each of them leaving the second prince with a lingering kiss to chase the pout from his handsome face at being “abandoned” as he saw it. To the young woman’s surprise, the other Jimin had taken her delicately by the arm as they’d left the prince’s rooms and led her to a secluded area. Though she was aware of what it was he wished to discuss she’d been startled by his particularly grim expression.

She took a seat on a stone bench and hugged herself. The young woman had not expected to be pulled outside and therefore had not bothered donning a cloak. The other Jimin walked towards her taking a seat at her side and wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders.

“Forgive me, lady. I hadn’t even considered the weather when I drew you out here. I merely wished to have a word in private.”

Jimin tried her best to seem unaffected by the boy’s presence and picked an especially lovely smattering of daffodils to stare at.

“It’s alright.” The blonde replied, then sighed tearing her gaze from the yellow flowers. “What is it that you wish to talk about, Jimin? Out with it I’m freezing.”

“Of course.” He said drawing her deeper into his embrace and running his hands up and down her arms and back trying to warm her up as much he could. “I just…wanted to ask if you are certain of the decision that you have made.”

The girl drew back a bit to look the boy in the eyes. “I am.” She replied steadily.

A flash of hurt crossed his gentle features and Jimin tried to ignore the throb of pain the sight caused deep within her.

“I don’t understand why it has come to this. Why do you wish to leave us?”

Jimin pulled back completely and rose. The wind tugged at her golden hair and pale green dress. “Us? There is no ‘us’” She said trying her hardest to keep her voice from trembling.

The young man rose as well and attempted to embrace her once more. “What do you mean there is no us?”

The girl shook her head. How could he not understand her? How could he not see the problem that hung heavily upon the three of them?

She breathed deeply trying to keep her tears at bay. “Taehyung loves you. Taehyung loves me.”

“Of course, he does!” He replied obviously growing frustrated.

“And I love Taehyung.” She stared into his dark eyes. “And I love _you_ , Jimin.”

The young man’s eyes widened. The three of them had been together since she was fifteen and they were seventeen and yet Jimin had only spoken such words to Taehyung. She was the blinding sun and silver Jimin was the enchanting moon and they orbited their world, their Taehyung. They both loved him irrevocably, without reserve and yet the same could not be said of their affection for one another. The sun loved the moon but she knew that those feelings were not returned.

“But you,” She began her voice finally breaking and tears filling her beautifully dark eyes. “You do not love me.”

Silver Jimin looked as though the breath had been stolen from his lungs and yet he did not speak and refute her claim and she knew with a horrible certainty that she was right.

“My decision has been made.” She said, her voice trembling from both emotion and the cold. “I will tell Taehyung tomorrow. It would not due to ruin his evening.”

The young woman turned and made for the entrance into the castle. Before slipping through the doors she said over her shoulder, voice sounding only the slightest bit husky from her tears:

“Do not be late for rehearsal.”

The last thing she saw as she escaped to the troupe’s suite was Jimin’s countenance stiff with pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So I've been toying with this idea for a while now of doing some dramatic story line involving poly amorous relationships hopefully it came out okay. I hope you enjoy this first part but I do warn you that I'm pretty slow to update stories like this. Also there are some scenes in this that are slightly sexy but no smut yet. I could include one though if its something that you guys would like. Anyway please enjoy! And let me know what you think I worked hard on it and would love some feedback ^~^


End file.
